It is often imperative that the cleanliness of a device, such as manufacturing equipment in the food or pharmaceutical industries, be established to meet safety regulations or guidelines. Contaminants in samples must be measured to determine if they are present below safe levels.
Most of the pharmaceutical industry currently uses high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC) to evaluate samples collected from production machines. Highly trained technicians in an analytical laboratory prepare the mobile phase and diluents and set up the HPLC instrument. Each sample collected is then prepared and, typically, through the use of an autoloader, injected and processed consecutively without operator intervention. As cleaning and sample preparation normally occupy a full working day, analysts load the instrument at the end of a one day then, in the following morning, perform any necessary calculations and enter the sample results in a database. Production usually resumes in the middle of that day, resulting in a loss of at least one and a half days.